El campo de batalla
by elficmaster
Summary: Un chico despierta desconcertado. Sin saber donde se encuentra, que le depara en su historia?


**Bueno, hola. Estoy aqui, aver como queda este proyecto, que me va a ser bastante dificil. Porque bueno, hacer un fic de un juego online, uuuff. Y mas un juego como LOL donde se debe tener en cuenta todo. Me disculpo si hay algo mal, puesto que yo no se todo sobre este videojuego. Bueno, comensemos a ver que tal. **

El chico se despertaba, no se encontraba en su cama, ni en su sofa. Nisiquiera se sentia en su habitación. Un brisa, bastante fresca recorria su rostro, pero esto mas que tranqulizarle le llenaba de incognitas y confusion. Sentia un piso frio en su rostro, pero...no era cemento...o baldosas, eso era...tierra?. Si, difinitivamente era tierra. Despues de unos segundos, abrio sus ojos para enterarse de que se encontraba en un camino. Su rostro inmediatamente reflejo una muy profunda desesperacion, puesto que el sentia que eso no era solo un sueño.

En su mente pasaban miles de cosas, mientras el comensaba a caminar por ese camino, rodeado de arboles y arbustos. Cuando de la nada y sin saberlo algo exploto en su pie derecho, hiriendolo bastante.

De inmediato cayo al suelo adolorido, la sangre comenso a emanar rapidamente de su pierna herida, manchando la tierra limpia de aquel sitio.

Su respiracion agitada y "halaridos" inundaron el sonido de al ambiente, mientras que el chico se llevaba ambas manos a la herida.

El precionaba, tratando de impedir la perdida abundante de sangre. Cuando una sensacion le invadio por completo, dejandole helada la sangre. Miro instintivamente a la espesarua que le rodeaba. Por alguna razon, no sentia que estuviera solo en aquel lugar.

Miro un poco mas arriba, havia una extraña construccion.

Todo el ambiente le daba miedo. Cuando de la nada, una criatura, que no era humana salio de la espesura a toda velocidad.

La adredalina recorrio rapidamente su sistema, ignorando el dolor de su pierna herida se levanto, eh intento correr.

Pero aquella criatura le alcanzo sin dificultades, despues de darle un puñetaso en las costillas, le tomo el cuello con sus sarpas.

Me comere hasta tu tuetano- Le dijo la cratura.

El chico muy asustado, trataba de alegar su cara, de el constante aliento de aquella critura. Sus ojos apretados esperaban el inminente final.

Mirame!- Le exigio la criatura.

El chico ignoro esta orden.

MIRAME!- Le volvio a exigir nuevamente pero esta vez con mas autoridad.

El chico comenzo a voltear su rostro lentamente, y sus ojos atemorizados. Se abrieron, denotando, una criatura con forma de lobo. Sus ojos rojos, infundian un gran temor. Portaba, en sus manos unas afiladas garras, las cuales formaban parte de una dorada armadura.

El lobo rio, y estaba por dar el golpe que pondria fin con su vida, cuando otra voz masculina le llamo.

ESPERA- Grito una voz, bastante gruesa y que sin duda alguna infundia bastante respeto. Aquel sugeto, portaba una gran armadura, adecuada para su gran tamaño. Porataba, decoraciones con tela teñidas de azul. Al igual que su capa.

Una espada de gigante tamaño, que no aparentaba ni cerca de ser liviana.

Que pasa?...Garen- Le pregunto el lobo, como si estuviera arrastarndo pesadamente sus palabras.

El no parace de nuestros enemigos, es mas, no parece ni que viviera ni cerca de aqui- Le dijo el hombre de gran tamaño.

Y?- Le dijo el lobo

No estaria bien matarle- Dijo Garen acercandose

Y crees que sera bueno tenerle cerca nuestro?- Dijo ironicamente el lobo.

Tampoco soy idiota, pero, a diferencia de ti, yo aun poseo piedad, y me niego a dejarle así de herido- Le explico Garen.

Que pasa aqui?- Dijo una voz femenina asiendo presencia -Problemas?- Dijo seria

Pues, como le llamas a esto- Dijo el lobo mostrando al chico el cual aun se encontraba entre sus Zarpas.

El chico presto especial atencion a aquella voz, se trataba de...una mujar, pero no una mujer normal.

Esta tenia colas, 9 por las que el podia contar. Tenia un vestido rogo muy provocador. De pelo negro, largo y lacio. Con oregas de animal.

Sus ojos color miel llmaron su atencion, con rasgos en su cara muy femeninos que la aparentaban fragil. Con algunos bigotes, que no le asian ver mal.

Llevalo, a un lugar seguro- Le ordeno Garen.

Aquella chico, cargo delicademante al herido chico, pero cuando se lo iba a llevar, Garen la volvio a detener.

Que no se te ocurra- Le dijo en un tono de voz serio.

Tranquilo, por eso estoy aqui- Respondio la chico con una sonrisa en su cara. Rapidamente, con un andar veloz desaparecio del area.

Ambos hombres ladearon su cabeza negativamente.

De regreso a tu puesto- Le dijo Garen comenzando a trotar asia las espesuras para perderse de vista.

El lobo asintio, y giro su cabeza para observar el horizonte de aquel camino, no havia nada. Se escondio rapidamente entre unos arbustos.

Por otro lado, el chico se encontraba en un lugar muy extraño, y que aparentaba ser muy custodiado.

Aquella chica se encontraba vendando su pierna derecha. Todo estaba decorado en azul, las extrañas contrucciones, el uniforme de aquellas pequeñas y extrañas criaturas...todo.

Muy bien, con esto tu pierna se repondra- Le dijo la chica sonriendo

El chico, se encontraba demaciado asustado y confuso como para proninciar palabra alguna.

La chica, rio un poco divertida, se reincorporo, y se dispuso a irse caminando. Se estaba por alejar, cuando vio a uno de sus compañeros, mirando con ansias el horizonte de el campo de batalla.

Era un leon, de blanco pelage, con una larga y entrenzada melena. Le faltaba su ojo izquierdo y portaba unas muy afiladas armas.

Ella no dijo palabra alguna, pero el Leon la observo y hablo tranquilamente.

Esta aqui... esto, sera muy divertido- Dicho esto, se retiro caminado lentamente.

Enpesamos?- Dijo la chica comenzando a trotar asia otro lugar.

**Bueno, hasta aqui, se que es corto pero espero que les guste. No olviden dejar sus reviews que tanto me ayudan, para saber si les gusto y cualquier sugerancia que me podrais dar. Nos estamos viendo :) **


End file.
